Not Fair
by CambionTwins
Summary: Griffin and Freddie get busy with their study session, after being held up and teased first of course. A separate update to My Pee Wee Baby.


Griffin and Freddie get busy with their study session, after being held up and teased first of course. A separate update to My Pee Wee Baby.

Hey again everyone, I do hope you all enjoy this one. This fic is not really an update to My Pee Wee Baby and it can be read alone, which is why I am posting it separately. I won't blabber forever this time around, however I just want to say that a review goes a long way.

Not Fair

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

When Freddie had said that he would tutor Griffin this weekend he didn't think that he was really going to help the boy study, Freddie let out a sigh as he looked over at the clock, he has been explaining math to his boyfriend for over two hours now and his parents aren't showing signs of leaving.

Griffin could see that his boyfriend was disappointed that his parents' flight got delayed; he did after all invite the boy over so that they could spend the weekend together, but here they were studying in his open room with his parents waiting for the call about a new flight. It is Friday night, 9pm and he had hoped that he would be deep inside of that ass that just kept tempting him but no, he was doomed to just watch it move about his room in those skin tight jeans.

Freddie would give Griffin a problem to solve, explained how to do it and then started pacing or snooping around the room, he would walk over to the shelves of Pee-Wee Babies and remember the fun they have had with the little things and then he would fall backwards onto the older boys bed and wait for said boy to ask him about the next math problem.

It was hard trying to solve math problems while your boyfriend kept walking around and showing off everything you were promised, and for Griffin it was extremely hard to focus when Freddie would walk over and inspect every place that they have had sex against or on, though somehow he did finish the problem, even if the real problem he wished that he could solve was straining against his own jeans to the point of being painful.

"Griffin, we got our call and are leaving, don't do anything against the rules ok" Griffin heard his mother say from the living room before he heard the front door close and lock. The boy smiled when he heard the sound of his parents leaving, he got up from his desk and stalked over to the bed his boyfriend was laying on and climbed onto the bed and positioned himself over the boy.

Freddie returned the smile, "Not even five minutes alone and you're thinking of sex" the boy teased but Griffin didn't really seem like he wanted to be teased as he replied, "Who said I was only thinking of it now? Do you have any idea how good you look in those jeans?" Griffin took his boyfriends left hand with his right and placed it on his clothed member, "That's how good you look, I was half hard before we even reached my room this afternoon, and not even the thought of my parents in the living room could turn me off" Freddie just kept smiling at his boyfriends words.

The younger of the two started to massage the clothed dick of his boyfriend, hearing the moans the older boy let out spurred him on even more. He slowly unbuttoned the jeans and pulled down the zipper before he slipped his hand into the confining piece of clothing, Freddie pulled his hand away to help Griffin take off his jeans and then watched as the boy who was now straddling him in just his boxer briefs and t-shirt pulled said shirt off, and making a show of it that turned him on so much that he hand to unbutton his own jeans at the sight above him.

Griffin gave his trademarked bad boy smirk as he watched the boy under him squirm out of his skinny jeans, he loved the sight of Freddie looking so desperate and horny, and he was going to use those things to his advantage. Griffin placed his left hand flat on his boyfriend's clothed chest and before he started to trail his right hand down from his neck slowly to his crotch, he kept his eyes focused on the others own eyes as he let his right hand explore his own body, every dip and every muscle, he didn't let any part of himself go untouched.

Freddie looked in awe as Griffin trailed his hand along his body; he watched that hand travel along smooth skin and hard muscle, tracing every outline of his chest and stomach. Freddie couldn't take the visual torture much longer, his boxers way too tight for his member but there was nothing he could do to free himself. The younger of the two was trapped beneath his boyfriend and could do nothing but be held down and watch as the older boy stroked himself through his boxer briefs, Freddie licked his lips when he saw the head of the boys 8 inch dick peek out from the top of his underwear, but when he saw the offending piece of clothing being pulled down slightly he grabbed those thighs that came along with it and begged his boyfriend with his lust filled eyes to let him suck that beautiful cock.

Griffin took pity on his boyfriend and sat back and helped him out of his cloths and then stood up to take off the last of his own clothes, he got back on the bed but he laid himself down on top of his younger lover upside down so that they could try something new. Freddie had never been in this position before but he didn't let it stop him from taking his boyfriends glorious cock into his mouth, he started out with licking but soon moved on to swallow him whole in a matter of seconds, he just wanted it so damn much that he didn't care much for foreplay right now.

Freddie sucked his boyfriend so hard that the boy could even suck his leaking cock, and even though Freddie wanted to get his own blow job he didn't relent on the task at hand, not right away at least. After a while Griffin got his chance to return the favour that the younger was giving him, he took the dick in his face into his mouth but only the head, he swirled his tongue around the head a few times before bobbing down half of the member and then coming back up and licking it from base to tip.

They sucked each other off for a long while, but they both wanted more so Griffin moved things along but teasing a finger past his boyfriend's cheeks, though what he found was not expected. Griffin pulled off of Freddie and climbed off of the boy, he stood next to the bed hard dick standing tall as he looked at the younger boy with a surprised look. "I thought that I would come prepared, I didn't think that your parents would be here by the time I got here" Freddie said, his cheeks painted red from the look his boyfriend gave him, after all, they have never used toys before and him showing up with a butt plug was something they never even talked about.

"You had that in you the whole time?" Griffin asked when he could find his voice again; he got a nod from the other boy in reply. The older boy smirked at his boyfriend still laying on the bed as he realised something, "That's why you couldn't sit still isn't it" he stated and got another blushing nod, Griffin got back onto the bed and lifted the other boys legs so that he could look at the plugged up entrance, he whistled as he poked at the new obsession.

Freddie let out a small moan as Griffin poked at the plug, and an even louder moan when the boy removed the plug slowly, he looked at his boyfriend holding the plug up so that he could see it next to his grinning face, "Not as big as me, but it did a good job of keeping you open. I wish I could have seen you open yourself up for me, and then put this in, maybe next time we can play with this toy together" Griffin said as he let two of his fingers explore the stretched hole of his boyfriend.

Freddie felt himself nodding at his boyfriends words as he was fingered, he had waited a whole week to have those fingers inside of him, but he wanted something else more, something much bigger, "Put it in, please just fuck me already" he begged, but Griffin didn't listen as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of the boy. When he found the boys prostate he started to play with and massage it making the boy underneath him grab at the bed and beg him again to fuck him.

Griffin gave in to the sound of the boys begging and removed his fingers before positioning his 8 inch dick at the boy's entrance; he leaned down so that his hands rested on each side of Freddie's head before he pushed in, with one thrust he filled the younger boy completely and enjoyed the moan that followed. He only waited a while before he pulled out till only the head of his cock was inside of his boyfriend and then thrust back inside with enough force to push the boy up the bed.

Freddie held onto the sides of the bed for dear life as Griffin picked up the pace, the older of the two now pounding into him so hard that he could hear the boy's balls slap against his abused ass, his moans along with the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room and the whole apartment.

The two boys so lost in bliss were nearing their end, both of them chasing after the high that release will grant them. Griffin reached a hand down in between them and took hold of his boyfriends leaking dick, he started to stroke it in time with his erratic thrusts; in no time Freddie felt his toes curl and his eyes roll back as his seed shot out across both of their stomachs and chests, he couldn't believe it but he couldn't stop cumming.

Griffin kept up his punishing thrusts as he felt the walls of his boyfriend contract around him, he felt the sticky cum against his skin in between them and couldn't hold back much longer. The older boy thrust in a few more times until he pushed in as deep as he could and started to fill the boy under him with his release, Griffin's mouth fell open in a silent scream as he emptied himself into Freddie and only after he had finished did he look down into the eyes of his love.

Freddie smiled up at his lover, though it was a lazy one; both of them were tired now because they let out all of the pent up energy that they had stored up with their teasing. Griffin pulled out of Freddie and laid down next to him, he draped an arm around him and pulled him close, and though they didn't say anything as they drifted off to sleep they both knew the unspoken words that they felt for the other in their hearts, "I love you".

Kindly leave your thoughts on the fic, and I know it isn't the best. Enjoy this week everyone.

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
